Odcinek 6460
30 listopada 2012 19 października 2016 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6459. « 6460. » 6461. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie Na tarasie rezydencji Spencerów, Liam pyta rozmawiającej z Rickiem Caroline o czym powinien wiedzieć. Niespodziewanie dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi. Kiedy Liam otwiera, okazuje się, że to Hope. Dziewczyna pyta o Katie, a Liam mówi, że choć jego macocha drzemie, dziewczyna może poczekać. Tymczasem ich rozmowę obserwują Rick i Caroline. Syn Brooke nalega, aby ukochana odpuściła sobie powiedzenie kuzynowi o intrydze Billa we Włoszech. Przypomina, że Liam i Steffy są szczęśliwi i wszyscy idą ze swoim życiem naprzód. Oboje wracają do środka, gdzie Liam wciąż czeka na ich odpowiedź. Rick spontanicznie stwierdza, że chcieli go zaprosić na kolację. Kiedy wraz z Caroline odchodza, Liam opowiada Hope, jak dzielna była Brooke w opiece nad Willem. Oboje żartują na temat wspólnego imienia obu braci Spencer: William. Spencer cieszy się, widząc uśmiech na twarzy byłej narzeczonej. Oboje wspominają, jak Hope kupowała małemu Willowi bombkę we Włoszech. Na górze, podczas gdy Katie drzemie z Willem, Steffy udaje się na rozmowę z Billem. Pyta ojca Liama, czy jest szczęśliwy, a on zaczyna kwestionować ton jej głosu. Dziewczyna wyjawia, iż widziała, jak blisko on oraz Brooke byli ze sobą podczas pobytu w Aspen. Bill zastanawia się, czy córka Taylor chce go o coś zapytać. "Chcę wiedzieć prawdę: czy między Tobą a Brooke doszło do czegoś więcej?", pyta go otwarcie Steffy. Bill wydaje się być zestresowany, po czym ucina rozmowę. Steffy schodzi na dół, dając o sobie znać Hope i Liamowi. Córka Brooke prosi ich, aby powiedzieli Katie o jej wizycie, po czym rusza do wyjścia. Po jej wyjściu, Liam wyznaje Steffy, że wciąż czuje się niezręcznie wobec Loganówny. Kiedy Hope wraca do rezydencji po swój telefon, dostrzega, jak Liam i Steffy oddają się czułościom na sofie. thumb|320px|Taylor pyta Brooke o jej prawdziwe relacje z BillemTaylor składa wizytę Brooke w jej rezydencji, gdzie Logan przeprasza gościa za uderzenie jej przed kilkoma dniami. "Choć na to zasłużyłaś", dodaje Brooke. Taylor przyjmuje przeprosiny bez entuzjazmu, po czym dziękuje Brooke za uzupełnienie nieobecności Katie w życiu Billa i Willa. Logan z kolei dziękuje rozmówczyni za wsparcie Katie i nie poddanie się. Taylor wspomina o Ridge'u i zastanawia się, jak Brooke poradzi sobie ze swoją przyszłością. Logan z kolei przeprasza ją za poczucie triumfu, które okazywała jej w przeszłości. Mówi też rozmówczyni o ostatnich chwilach Stephanie. Taylor tymczasem udziela kobiecie wskazówek na temat radzenia sobie z samotnością a następnie porusza temat Billa. "Katie zaaranżowała wam wycieczkę, aby zbliżyć was do siebie", dowiaduje się zaskoczona Brooke. Taylor zauważa, że wraz z Billem nie wydawali się być szczęśliwi, kiedy Katie powróciła do domu. Brooke jest oburzona, kiedy Hayes zastanawia się, czy pomiędzy nią a Billem do czegoś doszło. Przed swoim wyjściem, lekarka ostrzega Logan, że nie chce, aby Katie ponownie przechodziła przez piekło. Gdy Brooke zostaje sama, zaczyna myśleć o Billu. Niespodziewanie on staje w drzwiach jej domu. "Nie mogę znieść myśli, że pocałunek w Big Bear był naszym ostatnim", wyznaje Spencer, a następnie namiętnie całuje swoją szwagierkę. Caroline i Rick przybywają do swojego mieszkania, gdzie sprzeczają się w sprawie Liama i Hope oraz tego, czy tamci powinni poznać prawdę o włoskiej intrydze Billa. Syn Brooke przypomina, że jest wiele rzeczy, o których ona nie wie, ale Caroline sądzi, że gdyby Hope i Liam poznali prawdę, wszystko między nimi ułożyłoby się. "Jesteś to winien swojej siostrze", mówi córka Karen. "Dziś już o tym nie myślmy", decyduje Rick, po czym całuje swoją ukochaną. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2